


Good Vibes

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Counter Sex, F/M, Roommates, Sex Toys, Table Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, all the sex, smutfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: “Where are your pants?”Betty's roommate finds her in a compromising position.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt: "Where are your pants?"

“Where are your pants?”

Betty froze, her breath catching in her chest as the voice drifted over to her. Her heart stopped completely for one beat, two beats, three - before it started to pound wildly. Swallowing, her mouth suddenly painfully dry, she slowly stood up from where she had been bent over _(oh god what a view he had just walked into)_ looking for spare batteries in the kitchen junk drawer. 

It was a bit ridiculous that she was even in this position right now. No, not a bit. _Completely_ ridiculous. 

When she had arrived home to her apartment to find that not only was her roommate still at work but that she had a package waiting for her at the door, a package she had been not so patiently waiting for for over two weeks, she had been more than a little excited - and in more ways than one. 

So without even thinking it through, she had ripped the package open to reveal the brand new pink vibe she had bought to replace the one that had died on her a few weeks prior right as she was about to have the mother of all orgasms. To say it had been a frustrating few weeks since then was an understatement and her fingers were just not doing the trick. 

_No_ , she wasn’t some sex-crazed maniac, and _yes_ she had gone far longer than a few weeks without getting herself off but that was all _before_ \- before she moved in with Jughead Jones and her wanton side went wild. 

So, she had run into her room, jumped out of her pants, and prepared to have the time of her life... before she realized she needed batteries. 

And that’s how she found herself in the position she had been in when she was caught - skimpy silk-clad ass up in the air as she rummaged through the drawers right out in the open. 

Slowly, she turned to where he stood right inside the door, not bothering to cover up since he had already gotten quite the view. 

“I… was looking for batteries.” 

She watched as he raised an eyebrow, his cheek twitching with a barely restrained smirk. “Batteries?”

She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, shifting ever so slightly to hide the vibrator that sat on the counter behind her from his view. She nodded confidently, trying to play off the fact that she was indeed still pantless in their shared kitchen. 

Jughead stepped forward, pulling his bag from his shoulder and setting it on their table with a thud. “Archie came over last night to borrow some for his flashlight. Took the last that we had in there.” 

Betty glared at the wall to her left where their neighbor lived. Flashlight? Sure. More like a _flesh_ light probably. She was going to throttle him the next time she saw him. 

“My question though-” Jughead interrupted her maniacal thoughts. “Is what would you need batteries for in such a hurry while you’re half-dressed?

She thought her heart had been racing before, but now it threatened to implode completely. She caught his eye and instantly saw the humor in them and knew that he _knew_. 

Well, she was already caught with her pants down, why not just come clean? 

Hands on her hips, she let her frustration boil over. “Okay, you got me.” She reached behind her back to the counter and held up the vibrator, waving it in the air like a crazy woman. “It was for my vibrator. My other one died a few weeks ago - probably because I’ve been using it more than a person ever should have to - and this one came in the mail today and I wanted to break it in. But it seems our soulless neighbor took the last of our batteries - which is just my luck - because if I do not get off there is a good chance I may spontaneously combust because I am so damn frustrated.”

She could have sworn his eyes somehow turned impossibly darker from her rant. He was silent for a long moment. Too long. “Wouldn’t it have been easier to just go find someone to hook up with?”

Betty glared then. “Don’t think that I didn’t try. I’ve been out with V almost every other night but no one is doing it for me. Well, _someone_ is-” without thinking she waved her hands dramatically at him “But _he_ apparently isn’t interested.”

Realizing what she had just confessed, she quickly pressed her lips together, her cheeks heating as she watched him with wide eyes. 

He just stood there, hot eyes watching her and causing her body to nearly go up in flames from the look alone. Then, when she thought she couldn’t take the silence anymore, he moved, walking to the living room and grabbing their remote. 

She watched as he opened the back, popping out the batteries before tossing the plastic onto their couch. Eyes on her again, he walked back into the kitchen and stopped just mere inches from her, his shallow breath fanning her face as he reached behind her and grabbed her new toy, eyes not leaving hers as he popped open the bottom and slid the batteries in. 

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move - could only stare as her chest heaved, her body wanting to move just the few inches that separated them to press against is much larger one. 

“One-” his voice was low, deep, and had goosebumps dancing down her spine “-there were spare batteries in the remote.” he glanced down long enough to find the on button and a moment later a buzzing filled the kitchen. 

Betty gulped as he set it on the counter beside her, the vibration louder as the toy moved against the marble, and then placed both of his hands on either side of her, caging her in. 

“And two-” his voice was barely a whisper now, his head bent so his lips were right above her own. “I never once said I wasn’t interested.”

Before she could fully register what he had said, his hands were moving in, gripping her bare hips and setting her roughly onto the counter. Then he was ripping a drawer open, utensils clattering, and she barely saw the glint of a knife before he was using it to cut the sides of her panties, ripping them from her body before tossing the blade away and grabbing her knees, spreading them and positioning his body between. 

They stayed like that for just a moment, neither moving, his thumbs drawing small circles on her inner thighs and her body responding to the innocent tease with a ferocity she never experienced. 

“You want me to fuck you?”

She nearly came right then and there. 

All she could do was nod, even though the words _in every way possible_ begged to spill out.

Then, eyes still on her, he grabbed the vibrator and placed it in her hand before stepping back and leaning against the table, crossing his arms as he watched her sitting there on their kitchen counter in nothing but a shirt and her legs spread wide.

“Then be a good girl and show me what you were going to do before I interrupted you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Find me on tumblr: [secretsofthesky](http://www.secretsofthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
